


I'd Like Some Pleasure Please

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, House of pleasure, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has to ask his father about the house with the beautiful lamp outisde, and though being only a small child the idea of a house where you can buy pleasure sounds nice to him, so later, he goes back to see just what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like Some Pleasure Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



I’d Like Some Pleasure Please

 

Anders was normally not allowed to be out so late, his mum normally wanted him to be in bed by this time of night but he had spent the day with his dad and they were simply late coming home. If it had not been for the excitement of being up much past his bedtime he was sure he would have been very tired.

 

Some of the houses were dark and shadows playing in the trees and bunches of the gardens even made some of them look scary but he made sure not to show it. He knew better, if dad thought he was being scared and whiny he would get mad.

 

Then he saw a house that was all lit up, and there were plenty of people in it making it look like a very happy place. They sure all look like they were all having fun. What really sparked his interest was the scarlet lamp that hung above the door.

 

“Dad, look at that house,” pausing a little he pointed. It felt good to stop, his feet were hurting from having walked so much.

 

“What about it?” Johan gave something of  a smile, well familiar of the type of house. There was one in every port, and they were just the place to make a sailor feel welcomed after a long time out on the sea.

 

“It looks like so much fun, and so happy,” Anders stated wistfully and Johan burst out laughing.

 

“It would be at that, see that scarlet lamp there?” he was pleased to see Anders nod.

 

“Yeah, it’s really pretty,” the five year old declared.

 

“That is so you’ll know it’s a house of pleasure,” he grinned. Anders might have noticed the people, but he was far too young to know what it meant. Mike claimed Anders had noticed girls in his own way, but he was still just a baby so Johan put no thought to it. Anders was a runt, nothing like his father. He was small and sickly and scared of so many things that Johan felt certain nothing would ever come of him. Still, sometimes he amused him.

 

“Pleasure?” Anders perked up. “That means fun, right?”

 

“That means fun yes, you can buy pleasure there,” Johan told him. If Anders hadn’t been with him, he might have been tempted to go inside. “But it’s not for runts like you. You need to be a lot bigger for that kind of pleasure.”

 

“Oh,” Anders dropped his head with a sigh and Johan laughed at him. They had had a good day, it annoyed him what a coward Anders was, and that he was so small and sickly. Still the boy showed a real interest in the sea and the fish. More so than Mike did, though Mike did him proud in every other way. Ty was too little for anything to show yet. Well, he was of much better health than Anders, and probably braver too. After all, Ty did not need a night light but Anders had one. Sure, their mother said it was not becuase he was scared, but because he sometimes got up and he had tripped once, but a night light was a night light and Anders was old enough he should be ashamed of using it.

 

He was slowing down now as well, dragging his feet probably hoping his father would carry him but Johan did not intend to indulge him. He would never toughen up that way.

 

When they got home he told him to go to bed, Anders obeying instantly.

 

Anders was more than happy to do as his father said since his feet really hurt, but he could not stop thinking about the house. A house where you could buy pleasure sounded too good to be true.

 

It was pure luck that he managed to get a couple of dollars. The couple on the farm next to theirs would sometimes let him and Mike work for a few coins. They knew like most everyone did that the Johnsons did not have a lot of money. Anders was too small for most of it, much too small, but he would do little things for them. He would help carrying in wood for the fireplace or any little thing and he enjoyed doing it as well. They never told him he was too little, but sometimes they helped him help them.

 

Once he was done and had the coins pressed into his hand he beamed happily, knowing just what he could do. Getting Mike’s old bike he quickly set off knowing it would take him a long time to get there, but certainly a house where you could buy pleasure had to be worth it.

 

Leaving the bike by the fence he walked up to the front door, a big smile on his face. He knocked confidently, then spotted the doorbell and climbed up partially on the railing so he could ring it. An old kind looking lady opened, smiling tiredly as she saw him.

 

“Well, hello there, what can I do for you?” Seeing the child there she thought perhaps he had gotten lost or something. He looked much too small to be out on his own.

 

“I’d like to buy some pleasure, please,” Anders beamed brightly. He gave her his best smile, knowing very well that most adults found that unresistable.

 

“I’m sorry,” she blinked confused.

 

“My dad said the lamp meant you could buy pleasure,” Anders dug into his pocket for the coins. “I would like to buy some pleasure please.”

 

“Oh, I really don’t know,” she bit her lip, not knowing what to do. Obviously the child was much too young to know what his father had meant. “How old are you?” she finally asked.

 

“I’m five,” Anders stated proudly. “I know I’m small, but that’s not my fault, I just can’t get bigger. But I’m five, honest. And I know it’s early, but I’m not allowed to be out at night, so I had to come here now. Please can I?” Fear of disappointment made his eyes bigger and she relented. She might be an old silly woman, but she could not stand to make such a sweet boy with those big blue eyes cry. Of course he had no idea what it was they really sold. Still there was no harm in letting him come inside, she was quite certain there would be something that a small child could find pleasurable.

 

“For you we’ll make an exception,” she decided. “Come in the child, what’s your name?”

 

“Anders,” he beamed as he eagerly followed her into the kitchen.

 

“Well, sit down Anders, and we’ll find you some ‘pleasure’ alright.”

 

Anders waited eagerly as another woman joined her, and soon he found he had a large turkey sandwich and an even larger slice of chocolate cake in front of him. They poured him a tall glass of milk and he wasted no time in digging in. Only waiting long enough to give her his money.

 

She grinned as she took one of the coins and gave the other one back to him. She would have been happy to let him keep it all, but she had a feeling he would have felt almost cheated if she had. It would be a great story to tell later though. A five year old child who came wanting to buy pleasure.

 

He did not quite manage to finish the chocolate cake though so she wrapped it up for him to take with him.

 

“Thank you,” Anders beamed as he slid off the chair to stand on the floor again.

 

“You’re welcome Anders,” she smiled. “But perhaps it would be best if you did not come back before you were a little older, hm? You know, you are still a little on the small side for this, even if you are five.”

 

“I guess,” Anders decided. “So how old do you have to be before you get girls instead of chocolate cake and sandwich?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” blinking she tried to compose herself again. She had been so sure he did not know what it was they really sold.

 

“How old do you have to be before you get girls instead of chocolate cake and sandwich?” Anders repeated. “I thought this was great, but I had really thought there would be girls. Don’t you have any small girls?”

 

“Eh, no, we do not,” she admitted while the girl behind her had nearly crammed an entire fist into her mouth to keep from laughing.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to wait then,” he shrugged. “But thank you, it was great anyway. I’ll come back when I’m older.”

 

“You do that,” was all she could say as she showed him to the door.

 

Anders took the bike home, finding himself utterly exhausted by the time he got back. He was even stumbling a little as he made his way into the kitchen, and hungry enough to finish the last of the chocolate cake. “May I have some milk?” he asked his father who nodded and made to pour him a glass.

 

“What have you got there?” he asked a little curious. The boy had been gone most of the afternoon.

 

“Chocolate cake,” Anders beamed, tucking his legs in under him so he could reach better. “I went to the house where you told me you can buy pleasure. I thought I’d buy some.”

 

Johan nearly dropped the milk but managed to recover just in time. “You went there?” he demanded.

 

“Yes,” Anders nodded. “You said they sold pleasure, it sounded really good.”

 

Mentally cursing Johan opened the milk, “and what did they say?”

 

“That I was a bit too young, but she gave me a sandwich and a chocolate cake” Anders beamed as his father started pouring the milk. “I really thought I was gonna get a girl, but I have to wait and go back when I’m older for that.” Anders frowned, confused by the odd way his father acted. “Dad,” he whined when the glass overflowed with milk, a small white river running across the table and into his lap. “Dad, I’m getting milked.”

 

“Who told you about the girls?” Johan demanded, putting the milk down a lot harder than needed.

 

“No one told me,” Anders frowned, giving his milk soaked jeans a disgusted look. “But you said they sold pleasure, and I don’t know anything better then when you get to kiss a girl, and I saw they had girls there, so I thought it would be girls, but when she said I was too little I figured you had to be older to get the girls.”

 

“Yes Anders,” Johan stated grimly. That boy was too smart for his own good, much too smart. “You have to be much, much older for the girls, and if you go back there before you’re old enough, you and me are going to go to the woodshed, do you understand that.”

 

“Uh, huh,” Anders nodded. “So how old have I got to be seven?” he asked hopefully. “Ten?” he mumbled in disbelief when there was no answer. “I’m never gonna be that old, it’s more than a lifetime.” Propping his elbow on the table he pouted as he picked at the cake. His father didn’t look to happy though so he did not dare to ask again. He’d just get  dragged to the woodshed right then and there if he did. He would just have to ask Mike later. Mike was old enough to know the answer for sure.

 

Mike was probably old enough to go there too he thought to himself.

 

The End

Please Comment, the Cricket is hungry....


End file.
